The present invention generally relates to ceiling systems, and more particularly to suspended ceiling systems which create a seamless appearance.
One of the biggest challenges for acoustic ceilings is the balance between acoustic performance and visual appearance. On one extreme, acoustic ceilings which are integrally formed with the top surface of a space sacrifice significant acoustic performance in favor of a very uniform and seamless visual appearance. On the other extreme, acoustic ceilings formed of acoustic ceiling panels installed within a grid system are able to significantly increase the acoustic performance of the acoustic ceiling, but only at the sacrifice of a seamless visual appearance. Acoustic ceilings have therefore been introduced which hide the grid system, by concealing it within the edges of the supported acoustic celling panels, in order to present a more visually appealing appearance to the ceiling. However, it is inescapable that a grid of acoustic ceiling panels, even with a hidden grid system, can still appear as a grid of acoustic ceiling panels. Therefore, an improved ceiling system is desirable, particularly one which is better able to decouple visual appearance from acoustic performance.